Love Plays
by Song of Separation
Summary: [Being rewritten!] While this story is being rewritten, enjoy the little humor story at the end called Bikini Bandit! The story for it in which Bikini Bandit is a side story to the big one that will apear on my account as well as this one! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Transfer Student

A girl with raven black hair and sort of pale skin with chocolate eyes was running to school with her hair flowing behind her playing with the gentle breeze. A boy with violet eyes and a small ponytail pulled back stood next to a girl that almost looked like the first girl but with way longer hair always kept up in a high ponytail.

"Hey Kagome where have you been!" The boy with the small ponytail called out to the first girl.

"Sorry! Geez. My little brother Souta played a trick on me and I overslept because my alarm clock was set on 2:00 in the morning!" She yelled while Sango the other girl giggled slightly at the sight of her waking up pretty early. Once she woke her up at 2 and it wasn't pretty. She had to dodge a garbage can, school books, school utensils, pillows, rolled up blankets, and even a lamp! O how horrible Sango looked like when she came out. 'Wonder if Souta is ok…' she thought.

"Well don't try it again we are going to get another detention and I cant afford to get any more with all the damn projects we got" Sango said.

"Well I was wondering about the new transfer student Inuyasha Tashio" Miroku said.

"Well I bet all the girls in Shikon already adore him including _Kinky-hoe_" Kagome said, her voice cracking when she said the school sluts name.

"Blech they already treat him as the school prince I bet" Sango yelled while they all went to their first class. Homeroom.

All the girls or most of them in school packed up their homeroom.

'guess someone in here is special enough to f---king clog up our one and only entrance and exit in the homeroom here' Kagome Sango and Miroku thought.

"Uh! Stupid girls! Get out!" A deep voice called out in the center of the crowding girls. Too bad whoever that was wasn't heard much because of all the girls trying to get towards the center.

"SANGO! Don't look now but look at Miroku!" Kagome whispered loud enough for her to hear over the girls screams and squeals.

Sango's mood ring automatically changed color to the color of jealousy missed up with anger. Kagome took the ring and put it in her pocket. She was told if Miroku ever found out she would kill her because she was the one who forced her to wear the ring.

There was Miroku doing his you-know-what. YUP! Being perverted.

He went up to one girl and got a slap. He went to another groped her turned around asked to bear his chilled and got bonked on the head then slapped turned ask more girls to bear his child AND he groped them and then came back to the other two girls, Kagome and Sango, with a completely red face tons of bruises and bumps all over. Boy he didn't look good at all. All Sango thought was 'o my god…'.

BRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGG

The bell rang! 'Thank Kami' Kagome thought.

The girls moaned wanting to stay as Miroku thought 'o thank you Kami some actually spared me! But that was SOO worth it!' (eww eww EWWW Thank Kami and the Lord that real girls do worse and better I have never seen someone SOO perverted!)

The school halls could be echoed with a few more slaps but one was so loud he got knocked off unconscious.

"Hmpf pervert!" Sango said.

"Sango-chan! Class started and you expect him to get up just like that!?" Kagome whispered as she gave her back her ring.

"Yup" She said smiling slyly and the teacher started coming towards the class.

Miroku heard, stood up, and went to their usual seats. Sango hated them but it was where she was to sit…. In front of the pervert houshi.. (YES they are their normal selves just differ clothes I don't care which kind of clothes you make it up but it has to work for everyday college) but luckily Kagome was on her left and on her right was the window.

Kagome and Sango quietly thanked Kami that they made it to their seats alive and Kagome thanked to herself she wasn't groped and Miroku made a mentle note never to grope Kagome because like she can almost literally kill you but Sango lets him live for some reason. Last time was the first and last. She threw garbage cans, school books, School desks, (Dang she is strong) sharp scissors, sharpened pencils, uncapped pens, chairs, lamps, and anything else she could get her hands on. And because of that he was sent… to the hospital.

After they were done thanking Kami Sango moaned one last thank you Kami and Kagome nodded not noticing that beside her was the new transfer student.

'Why aren't they paying any attention to me? I have been here for 15 min. and the teacher is late and these girls haven't talked to me yet.' The transfer student thought.

Inuyasha Takahashi Tashio (I don't wanna write down how everyone looks! You should know! Everyone is in some sort of clothes fit for college!) sat there arms crossed over his chest staring at the girls. They both received death glares but ignored it because they got no idea why the hell why they were doing it at them.

He got tired of waiting and tapped Kagome's shoulder.

"Hey I'm Inuyasha the already school _prince_" he said smirking.

"I should care why?" She said back noticing that he was already the school prince and that the girls would kill her soon for it.

Everyone gasped. She got death glares from girls and happy faces from boys because of their girls interest in Inuyasha. Kagome now that she wasn't into Inuyasha at all and Sango got the same. They both rolled their eyes and took their attention to the board where the teacher now stood. 'O kami I will get that girl! Nobody treats me like that ever!' he said to himself planning ways to get her back for the humiliation put on him. Too bad for Kagome today was the day for a new project and that this project would change her life forever.

"Ok class I would like now to introduce Takahashi Inuyasha" Ms. Kaede said as Inuyasha stood, told the class about himself, and sat down. "Well as you all know now that we have a new project I am to pair up two pairs of people together. I choose and it will be a boy/girl pairing." She said "and now I will read the list" she said while Kagome chanted to herself 'please don't pair me with him, please don't pair me with him, please don't pair me with HIM!'. Inuyasha smirked smelling that her scent was full of worry.

"Kouga-Ayame Miroku-Sango Homo I.. I. Mean Hojo!-Rachel Naraku-Kikyo Inuyasha-….

'Please don't be me please don't be me please don't be me please don't be me' Kagome chanted to herself in her mind.

"Kagome".

BANG

A huge bang was heard on the desk of Kagome's and whines where heard.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" She yelped.

Inuyasha scooted over closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Well hello… Partner" He said smirking.

She received a lot more death glares from others and wolf whistles and o god she wished she could die just right there and her mood ring changed color to anger.

"This cannot get ANY WORSE can it!?!?" She yelled out loud and banged her head once again as she felt Inuyasha's glare look as if it went right through her soul.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Okay class I want now for all of you to go to your partners" Kaede said.

Inuyasha scooted REALLY close to Kagome which made Kagome go as close as she could to the wall until she could go no more. He kept on moving closer to her and was about to get his lips on her neck when suddenly….

SMACK!!

A loud smack was heard making Inuyasha jump. Kagome was used to it. Since having Sango and Miroku as best friends since kinder.

Kagome thanked Kami and quickly got her stuff and went to drama class which was part of the project since Mr. Myoga and Ms. Kaede were setting up the project.

"Ok class" said a small flea demon Mr. Myoga "We are going to be doing plays as your projects and we will be doing 3 plays each pair." The class groaned and some rolled their eyes.

"We will be telling you which plays to play" Ms. Kaede said.

They told the pairs which plays they must do but when it was time for Kagome and Inuyasha to get their plays Kagome thought hell erupted.

"Ok you guys are the Love Pair in which you are to do Love plays" Kaede said.

Kagome's eyes filled with lots of worry.

"The three plays for you are ----- --- ------, -------- ------, and ---- ----- --- --- ----- ------ but for the last one we will ask some students to act as the extra's" Said Kaede.

Kagome thought to herself 'O Kami you hate me what did I ever do to you kill me now please' She begged in her head. Inuyasha smirked again! He was so annoying when he did that. Sometimes she thought maybe he had a weak spot but worry took over but not just because of him but because since they were called the Love Pair their plays were meant about Love and the problem was…. The plays were meant for them to… kiss.

Her life was doomed 'Kami I hate myself! Seriously I do'

She didn't notice that the bell rang and that she was getting glares and was already hated by the whole female population because well… they would kiss 3 times… in drama class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**BEHIND THE SCENCE CHAPTER ONE**

Inu: Hey why do I have to do those with HER!

Kag: Hey What do you mean by that!

Me: uh oh

Inu: Well I don't like you wench!

Kag: Stupid baka! SIT!

Inu: Ompf!

Kag and Me: Serves you right idiot...

Inu: shaddup

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Don't Worry Kinky-how comes in later! I don't know about Naraku and all that but I will make sure to put up as much as possible! I won't forget Fluffy either. Gomen first fic if its bad.. And also that they are themselves as in I mean Kagome being a Miko and all that. Yes they also have their classes to enhance their skills but sorry I skipped some of them! hehe... I'll put it up next time! I promise! Well If you want I mean... Don't forget R&R! O and also I will put a thank you list for special reviewers! Sorry if I miss any! Tell me if I do and I'll put you up in the next chappie! Ja Ne! P.S. Call me SoS for short plz!

Next Chapter

Practice for Play One


	2. Practice only

Chapter 2 Practice for Play One

'O kami why o why must you torture me so' Kagome thought.

They would have to meet each other at their houses and to make it all worse Kagome was going with the already school king for being rich and having good looks but all that already covered up his arrogant attitude.

Cinderella: Kagome

Prince: Inuyasha

Evil stepsister Satori: Kikyo

Evil stepsister Rachi: Kagura

Evil stepmother: Kaguya

King: Miroku (Miroku: Praise me! Woooo!!)

Queen: Sango (Sango: crud)

Shoe fitter person: Shippo

Scroll reader: Rin

That was the playlist. Kagome was so going to regret going to this school.

_Flashback_

"_Mom please send me to Shikon High!" Kagome begged._

"_No You are going to Tama High and that's that!" Her mother told her._

"_Mama! I promise I'll get all my grade up twice as higher just please send me to Shikon High! All my friends are going to be there and I want to be with them and I don't want to start over again!" She yelled._

"_ok ok fine just stop yelling your hurting my ears and if you don't stop I will make you pay for the hearing aid I might soon require!" remarked her mother._

_End Flashback_

She sighed and went past the school grounds towards home and got her guitar then towards a park a few blocks away from her house. She loved playing instruments. She loved music. She could play almost every instrument she knew too. She even joined the school band with Sango and the other new girl Ayame.

She sat down near an old tree she has always gone to when she was small. Around were beautiful flowers of almost every color imaginable. The sky was clear blue and the tree was full of pink flower petals. Blue birds perched atop its branches and a small waterfall connecting to the river flowed along but little did she know a pair of amber eyes were watching her from above one of the trees. (You should now its too much info there --')

Soon Kagome started to sing gently 'Everytime We Touch'

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause everytime we touch

I get this feeling

and everytime we kiss

I swear I could fly

can't you hear my heart beat fast

I want this to last

need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch

I feel the static

and everytime we kiss

I reach for the sky

can't you hear my heart beat so

I can't let you go

want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cried

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all

Yo make me rise, when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch

I get this feeling

and everytime we kiss

I swear I could fly

can't you hear my heart beat fast

I want this to last

need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch

I feel the static

and everytime we kiss

I reach for the sky

can't you hear my heart beat so

I can't let you go

want you in my life

When Kagome was done she looked up and stared at the Autumn colored sky full or orange's and red's. She smiled and closed her eyes savoring the moment as if she were to open it she would just find it all as a dream. Now the pink petals full over her and a light glow came making her seem like an angel. It was 5:45 now and she got up the pair of eyes still staring at her at started home. She knew Inuyasha would be waiting for her there… Or not.

She soon felt aura around her with her miko powers.

'Great and just when I need my bow and arrows I hoped it would be peaceful instead.' She thought.

Inuyasha came out of the trees and one of his eyebrows went up.

"What are you doing here? You should have been home earlier" He said angry.

"H-H-How long h-h-ha-ave y-y-yo-you b-b-ee-een t-th-ther-there?" She said stammering a lot afraid if he heard her.

"Long enough" he said smirking and then grabbed her wrist "C'mon we gotta go now if we wanna make sure we get good grades" Then he stopped her picked her up bridal style and went to her house in a flash put her down and went towards her room. Took her a while to process all that just happened but shrugged it off. That day they practiced but took breaks every once in a while and got screamed at by Kikyo. Slaps were heard about every 15 min so they had chained up his hands together while the rest did their scenes and parts till the next. Kagome though was quite surprised to see them all at her front porch earlier. 'Kami why me' Kagome thought. At the kissing parts though they didn't kiss because of Kikyo screaming at those parts and well… for once… Kagome was glad _Kinky-hoe _was there.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well thx for reading all those who read! Special thanks to:

DayDream14 (TY DD14!)

Song of Seperation (HIYA LIL SIS!)

Kirby and Jordan (torture? I keep reading the conversation over and over no idea what you people are thinking about)

lyttleshortie (ARIGATOU!)

Next chapter

The Play

P.S. GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN for such a short cheap azz chapter but I promise I will keep working on making the chapters longer! I never liked short chapters either anyways. And you better be thanking me! I will work ALL night for this even though I have school tomorrow so BE THANKFUL I am willing to do this after a boring day with my private school's 'fake family'. God some got so annoying I pissed them off by laughing at their 'love quarrels'.


	3. LONG BORING PLAY

Next Week

"Well time to get up!" Kagome said to herself.

She got up from bed and did her morning routine.

She hated this day. She wished she were sick but had no choice. There were only two things she could do.

Get a bad grade called an F

Get kissed for a good grade and able to go to a good college with a good application so she could get into more colleges.

She was walking to school when Sango called her name. Miroku was walking near her.

S Sango K Kagome M Miroku

K: What's up guys?

S: (Mad) PERVERT KEEPS TOUCHING MY ASS!

M: b-b-but!!!

S: SHADDUP LECH! (slap!)

M: Sango you hurt me (puppy dog face)

K: _sigh_ Hey you guys stop you lover quarrel we gotta go we are going to be late if we don't get a move on even if I don't really want to go.

M/S: Fine

They all got to school and went their separate ways for school and then Kagome went to her most worst hated class yet favorite. Every friend of hers was in that class.

"Ok class today we are to do our plays. Our first play if the Nature Pair" Said Kaede.

The Nature Pair was the pair which was used to describe how beautiful nature was.

The next pair up was the Wisdom Pair saying 'smart stuff' or 'being wise' in plays like in the bible or something...

The rest of the pairs went up then Kagome and Inuyasha were sent up. They had their costumes on and so did the rest and they went to do their play.

**Play One Cinderella (**Kagome: You just HAD to change it eh?)

Cinderella: Kagome

Prince: Inuyasha

Evil stepsister Satori: Kikyo

Evil stepsister Rachi: Kagura

Evil stepmother: Kaguya

King: Miroku (Miroku: still happy :D)

Queen: Sango (Sango: hates you still)

Shoe fitter person: Shippo

Scroll reader: Rin

Fairy Godmother: Ayame

I Inuyasha

K Kagome

S Kikyo

R Kagura

M Kaguya

Kg Miroku

Q Sango

SF Shippo

SR Rin

F Ayame

**Scene one:**

S: Get to work!

R: C'mon hurry up! I need those dishes done and the floors swept!

K: sigh 'Why do I have to be Cinderella and be paired up with him I swear during the real thing Kikyo will pull a prank on me'

M: Where are you Cinderella! We have laundry to do, floors to sweep, dishes to wash, and vases to polish!

K: Yes stepmother

M: I expect you to work more efficiently! I give you a nice house and food and yet you don't do anything! If you do not stop daydreaming I will start kicking you out of the house!

K: Yes Stepmother right away!

M/S/R/: That's more like it.

**Scene Two:**

I: Father I will not do this!

Kg: Yes you will whether you like it or not! You will attend this ball, you will choose a

bride from that ball that suits you best, and you WILL marry! You are to take over the throne one day and it may be any day! I expect you to find a bride soon or else!

I: Yes father

Q: Don't be so harsh on him. He is still a child.

Kg: and a child that is soon to become king!

I: Yes father I will obey

Kg: good but if you disobey I will give the spot to another!

I: yes

**Scene Three:**

SR: Hear ye! Hear ye! A message has come to all in the village that there is to be a ball at

the castle! All women are to attend the ball looking their best as the Prince himself has decided to finally choose a bride! All are welcome to attend but please atleast come in decent clothes fit for a ball!

S: Did you hear that sister!?

R: Of course! We must get to be the bride of the prince for we will have all the riches in the world!

M: Of course you will attend my children but we will have Cinderella do all the work. We must make sure she stays at home.

**Scene four:**

S/R: Do the dishes, Clean the floors, Fix the beds, Polish the vases, Dust the chandeliers, Do the laundry, fix our hair, Iron our clothes, and fix clean our rooms!

K: Yes Satori, Rachi.

M: Hurry the ball is going to start!

K: may I come? My friends have helped me make a dress!

M: let us see first.

K: here it is!

S/R: THOSE ARE MINE! starts ripping off pieces of her clothes

M: well seems you have no decent clothes. Now off you go. You must finish you chores.

K: yes step mother leaves scene with fake tears

S/R/M: laughs evilly

**Scene five:**

F: Hello

K: AHH! W-wh-who are y-you?

F: I am your fairy godmother and I am here to help you.

K: Help me with what?

F: You wish to go to the ball do ye not?

K: Of course I wish to do so!

F: well then I shall grant ye your wish but you must be back before midnight strikes.

K: I understand

F: says magic words (I don't wanna type it. Its way too long.)

**Scene Five:**

I: Father are these all of the guests?

Kg: I am sure son

I: _sigh_ None of these look right to me

SR: We have a late guest arriving this evening! Please welcome this guest!

I: WIDE-EYED 'She is HOT! She never wore the gown during our plays!'

(While Inuyasha stared at the girl low growls were forming deep in her throat but she kept them back.)

S/R: Who is that girl!

M: Get the princes attention before he gives his attention to her!

Too late

I: (grabs her wrist) Hello do you wish to dance with me?

K: yes you may dance with me

(They both start dancing in the middle as the curtains close again for the last third scene while they dance then the place goes changing fast and then Kikyo lets the growls escape until the next scene the curtains open)

**Scene Six:**

(A gong rings)

K: O no I must be on my way!

I: wait I do not know your name!

(K runs down the side stairs taking one slipper easily off in the process)

K: O no! I must be on my way I am sorry!

I: No please wait!

K: Good bye! Good Bye!

(Runs through side doors and scene changes to the last second scene.

**Scene Seven:**

S: Who was that girl!

R: I want to know! She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen!

M: The Shoe fitter will be coming tomorrow in order for all the girl to try on the shoe.

The first one it fits will be his bride!

K: I am all done with the chores Stepmother.

M: You may eat then do my daughter's biddings

S/R: hehehe

SF: Is anyone here!?

S/R/M: YES!

M: Stay here Cinderella while my daughters try on the slipper

S: UGH! The stupid shoe is too small!

R: No kidding! Stupid shoe! STUPID stupid stupid stupid shoe!

SF: If that every girl in this household?

M: I assure you that these are the only girls in the household.

K: WAIT! Please let me try on the shoe!

S/R/M: GASP

SF: Let us try then now shall we?

K: It fits perfectly! (takes out the other glass slipper)

SF: We have found our bride then!

Prince Enters

I: O Have I hoped to see you again!

Fairy Godmother appears

F: You may now then keep this dress

Dress appears suddenly (I don't know how so just pretend magic really did happen or

something k? because the last scene is for the you-know-what part)

K: Thank you!

**Scene Eight:**

"You may kiss the bride" said the priest (Its Ayame doing it but it's a play so BUZZ OFF!)

I and K kiss.

Curtains close

The END

"Wonderful performance" Kaede said. She stopped noticing Inuyasha still hasn't stopped kissing Kagome while she struggled to get out of his grasp.

She left leaving the performers and audience still there.

"Stay Away from MY Kagome!" Kouga and Homo O wait I mean Hobo no Hojo called.

"There's no tag saying it" He said after taking his lips off of her yet still holding her and yet smirking.

"Get away from MY Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled.

"Just get him off me then." She remarked.

"CLASS SHUT UP!" Mygoa yelled into a microphone hurting everyone's ears.

"We have a student brother of Inuyasha so please welcome Seeshomaru."

"SEESHY!" Rin yelled out.

His face emotionless yet he opened out his arms and she went into it.

"How do you two know each other?" Kagome said.

"O we met when Inuyasha was going to sign up for this school" said happily giggling from being with HER Seeshomaru.

"O" she said.

BRRRRRRIIINNNNNGGG

'THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA!'

Kagome took her stuff grabbed Sango and Miroku and dashed out as fast as possible towards her house though not noticing Inuyasha following behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Muwahahaa! They kissed! Special thanks to:

DD14 (DayDream14)

Lyttleshortie

Kirby and Jordan

Song of Seperation

(Same because both chapters 2 and 3 are posted same day and I got no there are no other reviews _sob sob_ I fell so unloved) P.S. Sry if they aren't good right now but hey i'm trying my best to keep up this first fic of mine and besdes its late so thank me atleast for staying up late just to try to make and post up chappies!

Well cya next time!

Chapter four

Seeshomaru's new side?


	4. Chapter 5

"Ah, finally!" he said stretching. The play WAS long and boring. The others at least should be better. Left was Romeo and Juliet along with Lady and the Tramp but instead of dogs, DEMONS!

Of course, Inuyasha didn't need much of a change since he WAS practically related to the dog, right? He was even silver and HAD dog ears!

He sat on the couch, completely bored. He took the T.V. remote and turned it on, changing it to the next after next seeing that they didn't have cable and all the shows were boring or too much kiddy.

"TEEN TITANS G-!"

"Now add eg-"

"OMG LOOK AT THAT NO-"

"O my sweet Susa-"

"ROBOT CHIC-"

"Giecko (sp?) the ca-"

Suddenly the door opened revealing a very tired out Kagome.

"Hello" he said bored, not moving his head and seeing not to acknowledge her but the 'hello' gave that away easily.

"Go home _princey_" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? Didn't like the play? I thought it went well" he said smirking like an idiot.

"Yeah well you get to do almost whatever while I get bossed around by a class A slut!" she yelled back at him. Inuyasha had to frown at that. He did sort of like Kikyo yet he liked Kagome a lot but still, he liked her. He guessed it was because they looked slightly alike…

"Well too bad _princess_ because I ain't going anywhere" he said stubbornly and crossing his arms.

"Hey" a voice yelled as a hand with perfect manicured nails and nail polish went up unconsciously. "How does he" the hand pointed to Inuyasha "know where she" then the hand pointed to Kagome "lives?" and then as the statement or question finished the hand went down.

"I can smell the place reeks of Kagome's scent" he said as he put his index finger and thumb together on his nose as to mock her scent and say the scent was revolting to his all great hanyou smelling nose.

Kagome took that as a joke of course but at HER in FRONT OF HER. Not a very good idea…

She grabbed him by one of his 'precious' hanyou ears and dragged him to the sliding door. She opened it and kicked him out for all it was worth and closed the door just centimeters away from his face but still lucky it didn't get his nose but too bad she locked it as well as all the windows and any other entries into the house.

He sighed and decided to go home.

Inuyasha came home frustrated.

'What the hell is wrong with women!?' he thought, furiously scratching the back of his head as if there were fleas in it.

"What's up lil brother?" Sesshoumaru said smirking at the top of the stairs. Inuyasha was rich so yeah of course they lived in a mansion!

"_half_ brother" Inuyasha replied with venom seeping through the words.

"Well" he said ignoring the comment or statement.

"Can't get to my crush. I don't know what she wants or what she needs in a man but as sure as hell I do not know why she hates me. I mean c'mon I'm the hottest guy in school" he said shrugging.

"Who is your crush by the way anyways?" he said his eyebrow rising ever so slightly it would be VERY hard to tell if he did so or not but his face wasn't fazed nor was he moving slightly but hey? Curiosity killed the cat…er…dog…

"Shut up, it's none of your business but I'll tell you this. She has men at her feet and a slutty competition" he said rolling his eyes, remembering Kikyo Uranai. For sme reason he liked her yet whenever he thought of her sent chills down his spine.

To get his mind off of the 'Class A slut' he went to the kitchen to feed his hungry tummy.

Suddenly while getting some milk from the fridge he drank it unconsciously and closed his eyes thinking about something when all of a sudden he yelled

"Damn it! Why can't I stop thinking about her!"

"Because" a deep masculine voice said behind him scaring the wits out of him and spilling the milk all over his shirt "you're an idiot" he said grabbing some coke from one of the top cabinets and sitting down on one of the counter stools. Inuyasha being way too caught up in thoughts didn't even hear his footsteps.

"SESSH! Kami… you almost killed me! Do it again I might" he said panting and to put in more drama, he put his hands on top of his heart since he spilled the milk all over the floor and all over him when he scared him as well as drop the milk bottle.

'Maybe I should do it again then?' he thought smirking evilly mentally.

Inuyasha decided to go ahead and take a shower. The milk was starting to affect his nose. He would tell one of the maids to go ahead and clean up the mess.

Sesshoumaru was getting sick of his stupid antics. Deciding to have a little fun he got up off the stool chair and went to the fireplace. Going inside he unconsciously put his hand in and gripped a metal chain and pulled. Making sure nobody was around to witness the scene he crawled in half of his body and pulled again harder making the tiles move around until and opening came into view. Going in until his whole body fit in he grabbed hold of a special box made or pure pearl as well as inside and the bottom was made of deep red crimson velvet he took it out and he went out the fireplace.

Knocking on the floor of the fireplace the entrance closed up and he sat Indian style with the box in his lap. Carefully he opened it and a beaded necklace came into view. It had small wooden beads carefully strung onto a string with a few fangs here and there. Deciding it was time he closed the chest, and took everything in his room making sure Inuyasha was still in the shower to not notice the chest in his hands.

Seeing it was around 8 and Kagome wouldn't sleep until 10 Sesshoumaru took the chest with a small note put inside. Inuyasha was in bed currently thinking about the rest of the years events, bored.

Sesshoumaru climbed out the window and ran to Kagome's window. He put the box on the sill and looked inside thinking maybe one peek wouldn't hurt…

BBBAAAAAAAADD Idea!

She was there alright BUT naked with a VERY small towel!

Quickly his eyes VERY visibly widened as he knocked very loudly and fast and he ran out to his house in order to try and get the disgusting wench's image out of his head with some kind of lame music. Luckily he didn't put his name on the letter.

(I'm lazy right now so let's skip into tomorrow)

Kagome woke up and looked at her alarm clock that…

WAS SUPPOSE TO WAKE HER UP AN HOUR AGO!!!

Furiously she ran to her drawers and pulled on her clothes. Brushing her hair with a brush in one hand while trying to put on socks with the other and hopping on one foot was pretty hard considering she was about to go down th-

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, tumbling down the stairs.

Never mind…

xXxXxXx School xXxXxXx

"Hey Miroku!" Sango said waving to Miroku.

First period was over and it wasn't like Kagome to try and skip periods.

"Yeah?" he said turning away from staring at some red heads ass and looked towards his 'beloved' Sango.

"Where's Kagome? You seen her?" she said frantically looking around.

"Sadly no" he said dramatically.

"Maybe if you TRIED to look for her FACE and not her ASS you would NOTICE her!" Sango yelled at him.

Sango wore pair of hip hugger jeans, a loose pink t-shirt saying "My face is up here not down there" in white with and arrow pointing up and her hair in the usual either low or high ponytail. She wore white socks along with Nikes straps.

Miroku wore a black t-shirt saying "The Man" with and arrow pointing up and "The ManHOOD" with an arrow pointing down all in white (My cousins brother had that t-shirt…) to his…er…pants along with dark baggy purple pants with his hair in a small rat ponytail and white socks with sneakers.

And thus the arguments for the break from 1st period to 2nd period began with world war III. (A.K.A. a huge argument about Miroku's damned hand).

Soon the bell rang (the bell was right above them) making the two jump and go straight for the other…

xXxXxXx

Yes short but it's better than nothing. I'll continue the rest later ok? Be happy I'm TRYING to do everything all at once! What can I say? I'm a multi tasker. :) Work on it tomorrow or something. BREAK TIME! G'night everyone! I'm gonna SQUEEZE everything into one chapter to make it long and take up your precious time and not cramp up my mailbox wih crap ok? Good. I am still not used to getting mail atleast 5x every half and hour after all my reading and all the reviewers I get.

April 29, 2007

xXxXxXx

Ok, sneak peek real fast before I sleep of what's racking my brain and always making my track of focus on one thing go away…

EXRTA STORY PLOTS!!

Title: Elementary to High School

Summary: Ok, imagine this. It's a young relationship of an 8 and 10 year old but after being separated for 8 years their love faded away o so slowly over the years. Now the two young ones meet again after 8 years and they've moved on. Or have they?

Title: 'Falling' for you; Literally

Summary: They fell in love. Literally after falling during a boat trip into the pool. Meeting each other a lot after that led the couples from hating to love.

Title: Love Lives are so Complicated Don't You Agree?

Summary: Ok. He likes her who likes some other guy while that some other guy likes some other girl while that girl likes the OTHER guy who likes ANOTHER girl who likes him? WOAH! No love triangle, its love er…Umm…I dunno…

Diagram:

Guy 1

Guy 2

Guy 3

Girl 1

Girl 2

Girl 3

Ok here's the diagram

Girl 1 likes Guy 1 who likes Girl 2 who likes Guy 2 who likes Girl 3 who likes Guy 3...

WOAH! –falls out of chair- THAT'S SERIOUSLY A LOT OF PEOPLE! WHAT IS IT?! A LOVE PENTAGON!?!?

Happy?

Title: Laboratory Experiment: Hanyou

Summary: Beaten up after running away from a lab to be tested he wakes up to find himself in a… FEMALE VETERINARIANS APARTMENT!?!

Title: Our Love is Unrequited

Summary: She was an angel. He was a devil. The two couldn't be together unless… They both became humans again. Problem? Naraku nor Midoriko won't let such things happen…

Title: Learning the Hard Way

Summary: After being marries forcefully the two learn to truly love each other. Deep into the relationship a mysterious stranger comes along making her leave for America to save her life of cancer. What of their love after she comes back from America 5 years later from college?

Title: Friends online, Enemies reality

Summary: Pen pals online are a lot of fun but what if you had a pen pal that you absolutely adore online yet utterly are disgusted at in real life and you knew them yet never knew until AGES later at a bad time?

Title: I Never Said I Loved You

Summary: He never said 'I Love You' to her. 3 simple mere words never spoken about in their long-term relationship. Leaving she sets out for someone who will truly love her for her.

P.S. the story I Never Said I Loved You is **NOT** a- wait a second! I don't wanna give it away now do I? Hmm…

Help me please for choosing the couples. So far…

Each story has 6 tallies of Inu/Kag…

Geez. People here just LOVE Inu/Kag fics eh?

Yup…

And it's creeping me out so I'm going to sleep now. It is 11:12 PM with school tomorrow and I have no blanket so I need to go get one so I post this up Monday so Ja Ne!

(Sorry for my fanfiction not working)

Sayonara my reviewers and readers!

From,

Mizuki-chan The temporary author. :)

xXxXxXx

Ok let's get back to work people!!! –people scurry around here and there and since I was bored I trip some random person over and he/she falls into the fruit punch on the table making the other side go up making the cake on the other side of the table fly up and land on some person while that person can't see and yells "WHERE'D THE LIGHT GO!?" he/she trips backwards on a seesaw making the other side go up and a pretty vase fly up, hit some random person in the head and knock he/she out making him/her fall on some looking dead while he/she scream "BLOODY MURDER!" while some person in the background faints near a ladder near a person painting the walls at the destruction and chaos made by just one person tripping making the person painting the walls in the background drops the paint all over the person who fainted and finally takes notice of all the destruction and faints along with he/she with some other person breaking in through the door yelling "WHAT'S GOING ON I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" wearing green stuff on the face and cucumbers on the eyes and messy ponytail and wearing a robe but currently the person was blind and while walking forward the person tripped over the person screaming "BLOODY MURDER!" and the unconscious person with swirly eyes and while he/she trips he/she pushes the boy and lands on his/her chest while the person who fell their eyes went wide and a huge banshee scream came up and then complete silence came by quickly followed by huge bangs and more banshee screams as well as screams of "BLOODY MURDER/HELL/MARY/ECT.!" Come along with his while the audience in my head clap and cheer and I anime sweat drop typing everything going on in my head as well as me being inside just standing there…not really amused but sort of feeling bad but O well. That's why they call me Inu anyways…

Cast

Girl screaming "BLOODY MURDER!"

KIKYO-san!!

Guy knocked out by vase

Inuuuuuyyyaaassshhhaaaaaa-kkkkkkuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn (No worries. The vase was glass not cement people and only the impact and he didn't notice it since he was too busy staring at Kikyo with dull eyes (Happy Inu/Kag lovers?) his senses were dulled out)

Person who fell into the punch

Kagome-chan!!

Person in cake

Sango-san!!

Person who fainted

Naraku (I am mad at him for trying to kill Kagome so many times. Gomene…)

Person painting on the ladder

Miroku-kun

Person in robe and green face that matches Yoda (Star Wars) as well as cucumbered eyes…

_**KOUGA?!?! WEARING A ROBE, GREEN CRAP, AND CUCUMBERS??**_

_**Omfg WAS HE WEARING HIS BOXERS AT ALL TOO!!???!?!?!**_

_**-gulp- Gomene eh heh… Ko—Kou—Kouga-k--Kouga-kun… -gulp-**_

Betcha never saw that coming? Yeah I didn't either. It was my brain/imagination… I think it also includes my crazy dream of where me and all my best friends including the Inu-group got kidnapped by weird aliens that seemed cute and sooo fuzzy but when you touch it they growl "Fuck off!" and turn into some ugly wrinkly one eyed fat ass that looked like a gigantic huge featherless chicken with one eye and 6 legs and 3 wings two at the side one at the butt (lol) and a small mole looking like thingy (the one that Buddha monks have on their forehead) on its featherless forehead and it had VERY PUNY eyes that looked like either black beads or a blotch of black ink, we all got hit a lot, I ate all the drugged food since I didn't want them to be drugged and besides that I was hungry, and the only way to get out was to sing "All We Wanna Do" from Totally Pokemon out of tune and way out of tune. Lol. Similar to one of those fanfics stories I read just a while ago which was YESTERDAY! I just got it last night but it's SORT OF similar. Just differ songs as well as a few extra people and stuff.

Audience

EVERYONE ELSE!!

Lol. NOW let's get back to work.

"NO MORE CHAOS!! PLEASE!!!" Kikyo screamed.

"O KAMI NO!" Kouga yelled, wrapped up in bandages and a cast.

Kagome and the crew were all huddled up together in a corner of my brain.

"I can always use another anime" I said, smirking evilly.

"_**O KAMI NO!!!!"**_ they all screamed at me in my head.

"OK, OK!" I yelled back. I muttered under my breath "Party poopers" and I left them.

Everyone sighed and started to get up but quickly went back down when they saw Sesshoumaru stare at them deadly.

I giggled at the other side of the soundproof room with Rin-san and Ayame-chan.

NOW let's get going, shall we?

xXxXxXx

Kagome rushed to school an hour and a half late.

'Damn' she thought as she quickly and quietly went through the school door and passed some of the classes and to her locker. She decided to take the shortcut.

Through the girls first floor restroom. The stairs were on the other side of the restrooms and instead of going around it would be so much easier!

A hallway monitor's footsteps were soon heard as she searched around frantically but too bad, all there was was an abandoned janitor's closet and locked too. She ran to it, frantic to get it open when suddenly as she kicked a small button hidden under all the wood (She didn't hit it too hard or else it would be heard through the echoing hallways too much)

Suddenly the floor under her opened up and she screamed loudly but she fell through the floor faster before the hall monitor could catch her slip under the floor as it closed above her.

In A Classroom.

A loud banshee like scream was heard, awakening all the students and making them alert of the noise.

"What was that!" someone yelled out.

"It sounded like Higurashi!" Homo yelled out.

"I smell her!" Kouga said getting up and sniffing the air.

"Sit down students!" the substitute yelled smacking her hands down on the table.

Everyone didn't listen though. They wondered who screamed like that in the middle of the day as if they were just scared out of their wits from seeing a live ghost or something.

"I have to get MY Kagome though!" Kouga yelled at her.

"Who said she was yours?!" Inuyasha yelled back at him.

"I said so!" he said taking a threatening step forward.

"Well I didn't say you CAN wolf breath!" he yelled back and took a step forward.

"Mutt!" _step_

"Flea bag!"_ step_

"Dog breath!" _step_

And thus the arguing and stepping led to another mini World War VI or so.

Kagome-chan!

She slid down through many and many kinds of bright colors that she had to close her eyes at times to keep her from barely getting blind or something. At times the 'vent like thing' would switch patters so she would hit the wall hard.

Suddenly she hit rock hard cement whole ground.

"AH KAMI THANK GOD!" she yelled as she threw her whole body onto the floor and sighed with her cheek on the cold floor surface. She didn't care. It was ground sweet ground and for sure she was happy for it!

She decided that once she got home she would be rejoicing home instead.

Just then it clicked.

Where WAS she exactly?

Suddenly bright light covered around her and whirs were heard and again she screamed but the problem was…

She was in a sound PROOF room.

xXxXxXx

Ok this sucks. I'm horrible at restraining myself to NOT reading comments on youtube so in my case in order to stop the chain thing I'm sending the dang stuff to all YOU readers for jacking up my yahoo mailbox for sure! Gomen but still, you jacked it up and I can't find my sh!t so yeah…

Read this, you will get kissed on Friday. B R E A K I T and your crush will ask someone else out. Tomorrow will be the best day of your life. However, if you don't send this to at least 10 people by at least 1 am, you will have bad luck for the rest of your life. Just copy, paste and you will get kissed on Friday!

You'll get kissed on the nearest possible Fri by the love of your life Tomorrow will be the best day of your life however if you don't post this comment to at least 3 video you'll die within 2 day copy and paste this to be saved

There are 100 angels in this world  
50 are on crack  
45 are having sex  
5 is reading this  
Put this on 4 video comments within 15 min If you do someone who you love will surprise you If you don't then you'll lose love  
paste this on 10 video or your mom will die in 4 hours

YOU'VE BEEN HIT BY THE PRETTY ROSE! (Is it on right? lol)  
...O...O  
...O.O.O.O.O..O  
...O...O... ...O  
...O...O... .OO  
...O...OO ..O  
...O...O ...O  
...O...O. .O  
...O...O..O  
...O..O  
.From...O  
...Me...O  
...TO...O  
...You. O...OOO  
...OOOO..O...O..O...O  
...O...O…O ...O  
...OOOO...O.. OO  
... ...O  
... ...O  
... ...O  
... ...O  
... ...O  
... ...O  
... ...O

ONCE YOU'VE BEEN HIT , YOU HAVE TO HIT  
15 OTHER PEOPLE. IF YOU GET THIS BACK  
IT MEANS YOUR VERY PRETTY , SO START  
SENDIN. IF YOU BREAK THIS CHAIN YOU WILL  
BE CURSED WITH UGLINESS DONT MESS UP !!

_**HA!**_ Now I don't have to send it all over and lose my count! WOO!!!

Sorry for such an ass short chapter but I have an upcoming test I REALLY want to ace! I want good grades for the last semester you know! Though I AM an academic and conduct student, still, I want to STAY that way! I'm going down in science and I REALLY need to do science! I'm studying to be a vet and I need to excel in math and science!!!

Also including STUDY HABITS but that still don't mean it takes away my laptop habit… Can't keep my hands off of my computer for more than 2 days straight! Unless I have something to keep me busy OR I have music but if it's more than a month I'll go mad so yeah… once again gomene! (There are two differ types of gomen.

There's gomen meaning I'm sorry or gomen**e** meaning I'm very sorry. Get it?)

Once again, GOMENE!

Sayonara!

Mizuki OUT!

April 30, 2007

xXxXxXx

BACK TO WORK PEOPLE! –tr---

Everyone: NOO!!

DarkInuYoukai: FINE, fine! –pout-

Everyone: -sigh-

DarkInuYoukai:(

xXxXxXx

Haha! Got you people there. Wanted the rest eh?

Well TOO BAD! I don't have it yet and I need to work on another story I've been called to do that has been discontinued by the used to be InuKagKisses and now known as Shounin-Ai. I feel bad the story KAWAII was discontinued but I'll do my best to do it! Need some help though! Give me some ideas for the story and I'll be sure to try and post it up! Domo arigatou!!!

DarkInuYoukai or commonly known also as Mizuki

OUT!

P.S. any mistakes or so please send it to me by review or personal message but ONLY in grammar please! Also I am very sorry to:

DayDream14

Most apologies but these people just won't stop sending me complaints and I can't wait but I PORMISE YOU no PINKY PROMISE (sort of..) YOU that I **_WILL_** send you the next chapter! THANX! -gives pocky strawberry AND chocolate!-

-Gives chocolate pocky to everyone too!-

Sayonara!!! Also since fanfic is FINALLY working I owe ALL of you a GOOD story right? RIGHT?

Yup so better be ready... -evil laugh-


	5. Author Note and Reviewer Thanks

Authors note

For the song there are two parts on the last chapter which is five.

One is Japanese and the other is English but it just didn't come out the way I planned hehe. So well I will cya later! And I expect 20 reviews! O and Thanks o my favorite Reviewers!!!

Sorrowness

Lyttleshortie

daydream14

ChiChobitz (I am letting my little sister use it back now! She meant to review it but I used it GOMEN! I will use my other account next time and again GOMEN!)

Well I will cya later!

I will work on another story until I get MORE REVIEWS!

The more reviews the faster I will work!

I PROMISE!

So I expect MORE REVIEWS WHEN I AM DONE WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MY OTHER STORY! Or so I guess. Well now then Ja Ne!

From : SoS

P.S. I almost forgot

McMagicG12 thx for adding me to you C2! Its kool to be on a C2 called The Absolute Best Stories hehe I have even read some of those before and I will read the rest!

Domo Arigatou!


	6. Bikini Bandit

A side story! Enjoy!

P.S. Changed into Shikon Jewel!

Characters:

Kagome, main character, victim of the plot, and lives with her auntie (Until she moves more info on story and her only family blood related is her auntie)

Inuyasha, other main, helps the victim, Kagome (No parents either)

Naraku, evil person who does the… evil stuff?

Sango, Inuyasha 'cousin' (More info when I set out the real story that I'm making for this) and has a crush on him (No parents either)

Kouga, likes Kagome, came from England, and has a crush on Kagome, and has one eye with a different color after being in a car crash for a- (Too much info!) (No parents either)

Kirika, Naraku's 'little brother'

Title: Bikini Bandit ((Me: (knees Naraku in the nuts and runs off yelling "EWWW!"))

Summary: No info

Inside the car sat the gang, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Kouga where outside the window was the beach…

"We're here! Coolness!" Kagome said, smiling while her cat Shi-chan (Not Buyo. Buyo's too fat to run anywhere so I put Shi-chan) said, "sweet!" (More info on story)

"I appreciate the invite, but are you sure we aren't intruding?" Inuyasha asked Kouga while Kagome kept on going WOW! And ooh! And aah!

"Don't sweat it—it's my grandmother's villa," Kouga told Inuyasha.

"**You**, on the other hand, are gonna blow a head gasket," Inuyasha said to Kagome and hitting her on the back of the head. "Settle down and act your age," he told her.

"I resent that! I'm **totally** more mature than Mr. Poopie—"

"Let's go to the beach Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled out waving to her.

"The beach!" Kagome said, completely forgetting about him. "Yippee!"

_the picture of composure_ Inuyasha thought sweatdropping. (Since when did Inuyasha learn smart and big words?!)

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Kagome yelled while Sango yelled back, "Okay!"

"Wooooow…" Kagome said, using her hand to block out sunlight. "It's so beautiful!"

"Is that the swimsuit we bought when we went shopping? It's so cute!" Sango complemented.

"Aww, fank you," Kagome blushed ('cause she was too embarrassed to speak correctly.)

"It's smashing Higurashi-san," Kouga said. "Right, Dareshou-san?"

"I dunno. Lemme be!" Inuyasha said arrogantly.

While the whole group continued chatting, they didn't know someone was watching…

"I've found you, little greenhorn," Naraku said while watching them from the bushes.

"You most certainly have," Kirika said to him.

"How slovenly. Taking a holiday by the beach at a time like this?" Naraku said to himself.

"I'm surprised you won't **give up** at a time like this," Kirika said.

"Kirika! You are **seriously** lacking in drive these says!" Naraku shouted at him, not loud enough for the gang to hear.

"Yes, of course I am."

"You're not even listening to me!" Naraku yelled, a vein popping.

"So… the amateur miko is going for a swim. That's very convenient," Naraku said, eyeing the scuba diving equipment.

"Heeey! You guys!" Kagome shouted, Sango and Kagome waving at the boys who sat on a blanket in cool clothes and under an umbrella.

"Aren't you going to join them, Michiru?" Inuyasha asked, both of them waving at the girls. (The full last name of Kouga is Michiru)

"I'm afraid not, mate," he said closing his eyes. (Might he be dreaming of Kagome in her swimsuit? Lol.)

"My poor karma at birth left me with the inability to enter any sort of water," Kouga said with his eyes still closed as he put his hand to his chin to think about the karma.

(He became smart too?! **THE ANIME WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES PEOPLE! RUUUUNNNN!!!**)

_So the doofus can't swim_ Inuyasha thought.

"What about you?" Kouga asked.

"I don't wanna get burn. I get red like you wouldn't believe," Inuyasha said, both of them had their hands down while Kouga leaned on his side (Inu left Kou right so Kou leaned right) while both of them watched the girls play in the water and the shimmering sea.

"Is that right?" Kouga said looking at him.

"Would it help if I rubbed you down with some sunblock?" he said rubbing his hands over his chest.

"Ah…" Inuyasha said.

"HA HA HA HA HA! QUIT IT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"T-THAT TICKLES! HA HA HA HA!"

The girls heard the laughing and looked over at the boys. "Hunh." Kagome said.

"I guess Inuyasha-kun and Micchi (Kagome's nickname for Kouga Michiru) aren't gonna come swim."

"I think they're having fun on their own," Sango said crossing her arms on the tube floating and smiling as the two rolled all over the blanket getting sand on it and Inuyasha trying to make him stop tickling him.

"I guess. _Let's leave 'em alone._" Kagome said and thought.

"Heh heh heh," Naraku said behind them in the scuba gear.

_Mission on course. She doesn't suspect a thing._ He thought.

_Now, while she's not looking. This tool is ideal!_ He thought taking out one of those claw thingys that grab onto stuff like those toy game thingys that grab the toys, pick it up, and drop it somewhere and you get it and win or not. (I love those things. I practically got 85 of my stuffed toys from there! I'm the master of it! MUWAHAHA! The rest are presents from other family and friends.)

_Her Shikon no Kakera's… (Shikon no Tama Jewels I think)_

… _**is as good as mine!**__ He thought as he outstretched it out, grabbed, and swam away…_

_If only he knew what was on that claw and if only he heard the scream…_

__

Wha… NO!

"YYAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"What's the matter Kagome-chan?" Sango said clueless.

"Karin! Are you ok?!" Inuyasha yelled out and in the waters, afraid of what happened to Kagome might be bad.

"Don't come over here!" Kagome yelled, slapping him as he fell back while she tried to cover herself.

_Omigosh! I'm so sorry, Dareshou-kun! (This is talking in the distance heard back in from the bushed where Kirika is still standing)_

_Are you all right, Higurashi-san?_

"Heh, heh," Naraku said. "Without her ring, they're panicking like a pack of—"

"Big brother," a voice interrupted him. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Hmm?" Naraku asked.

__

"What is **that**?" he asked, pointing to the swimsuit bikini that used to cover the top of Kagome's chest hanging now in Naraku's hand.

"AAGH!" he yelled out, his mouth hanging open.

"You're sick," he said to him.

_We're experiencing technical difficulties. One moment, please._

_Shi-chan: Nya –smile-_

"I suppose I got distracted," Naraku said. "Forgive me Kirika."

"You're asking me?"

"However!" he said to get off the subject. "It may not be what I hoped for, but it's still the girl's property! I'll keep it for potential use!" he said gripping the bikini top in his hands and determined while Kirika fell over to his side, his mouth hanging open.

"Is that really Kagome-chan's?" Kirika asked.

"O-of course it is!"

"You're flustered and suspicious," Kirika told his older brother.

"Great," Kagome sighed. "I can't believe this is happening… What a disaster!"

"Are you hanging in there?" Sango asked. (There was nobody on the beach because it was reserved by Kouga.) Shi-chan just stood there on her two little feet (I SAID MORE INFO ON THE STORY DANG-IT!), unhappy as to what happened to the little novice goddess (Hey, it rhymes!)

"I'm so glad my inner tube came in handy!" Kouga said slapping her back.

"I thought you were the marshmallow man out there, Micchi," Kagome said sweatdropping because of all the tubes Kouga had making him look fat and besides that fact, they all were almost completely white or looked white at the distance.

"What an old reference," Sango said.

"What do I do? My swimsuits gone and I barely ever come to the beach, and now I can't swim," Kagome thought sadly.

"Come out, you sick bikini bandit! How could you do this to me?!" Kagome yelled, Kouga staring at her while Sango just said, "Kagome-chan…"

"Oooh! I know what we can do!" Sango said, clasping her hands together.

A few moments later…

Two clams tied with strings… WERE ON KAGOME!

"Hahahaha! Brilliant!" Kouga said laughing at her.

"Eek! Don't laugh at me!" Kagome said waving her fist at him.

"Eek, Dareshou-kun!"

"No! uh… It's not what you think!" Inuyasha said waving his hands in front of his face after Kagome caught him staring at her.

"It's just… I can't believe those actually fit," he said in awe.

Imagine, thunder just shook over Kagome and a vein popped out.

"Crud! That came out wrong," Inuyasha said covering his mouth, afraid as Kagome's hair flew all over, darkness surrounding her.

"I can't believe your **nerve**, cretin! Take this!" she yelled and was about to punch him in the face when…

BAM!

A coconut hit Kagome square in the cheek making her fall before she could punch him.

"Oh my! Are you ok?" Sango said coming to her aid.

"What the heck was that?" Kouga asked.

"A coconut?" Inuyasha said curiously reading it.

It said, "I have a good swimsuit" with some other writing in Japanese that said the directions.

__

"It's the pervert!" the trio yelled out loud.

Nighttime

"Nngh… I'm so scared!" Kagome said.

Whoooo…

"Yeek!" Kagome said latching onto Inuyasha who was dressed like her.

__

"It's just the wind, Kagome." Inuyasha calmly told her.

"R-really?" Kagome asked.

"Don't come if you're gonna freak out. _You'll get in the way_," he told her and thought to himself.

"I have to. I mean, you look terrible in my clothes," Kagome told him. "You've got muscles and I can see your underwear sometimes."

"Besides… I wanna show that thief he has to see these stupid things I have to wear!" she said, opening the jacket and showing the clams again. (I can't help it, but laugh at the clams! Can you imagine her in clams! HAAHAHAAA! Kagome: That's so not funny!)

"And then I'm gonna smack him one good for revenge!" she said holding one hand up with the jacket still open.

"Just… close your jacket or you'll catch a cold," he said sweating.

"Heh, heh, heh," a voice said nearby. "What good little lemmings," he said, not loud enough for them to hear.

"Walking themselves directly into my trap."

"Kirika!"

"I'm ready big brother," he said, in bandit clothing.

"AAAAH!" he yelled, again not loud enough for them to hear with their babbling.

"…That was very mean." Kirika said to him.

"S-sorry Kirika," Naraku said trying to calm his beating heart down.

Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum

"Once we distract them effectively, we'll steal her ring!" he said triumphantly. "Come to me, little novice."

"Mwa ha ha ha!" he laughed.

"Nnn…!" Kagome said hiding behind Inuyasha.

"This should be the place," he said.

_This whole thing is really weird. Who exactly…_

…_goes around stealing swimsuits_ ((or bikini's –snicker- Kagome: QUIT IT DAMMIT!)) Inuyasha thought.

"Okay, listen up, stay close and don't run off on your own," he told Kagome.

"G-got it," she said shaking.

_Inuyasha-kun…_

"Excellent! They're on the mark!" Naraku said.

"And now for stage one…

…of our complete victory!" he said pulling a string as Kagome looked the other way Inuyasha was looking.

_**SLIMY**_

Something slimy went across Kagome's cheek right when she turned.

__

"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!" Kagome said, smacking away whatever was slimy and going on her cheek.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said troubled (I forgot the word lol) as he watched her fight away something by smacking her hands all over.

"I did it! Ha ha ha!" Naraku laughed. "They've been completely duped!" (More like you're plain stupid Naraku.)

Suddenly, the slimy thing came back to Naraku…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" he yelled. The Shikon no Kakera wasn't on the slimy, sticky sponge hanging on the string.

Suddenly…

Drop…

__

"Ggh…" Inuyasha said with his eyes wide.

"GYAAAAAAAH!" he yelled, completely scared of the thing that just dropped almost completely on top of him.

"AAAAAH! I can't see!" the person under the white blanket that dropped from the sky (the tree really…) yelled, trying to see the front, get up, and chase Inuyasha towards the trap.

_Yaah! Yaah!_ The voices yelled behind the tall palm trees and bushes.

_Wow…_ Kiriko thought.

_It looks like big brother is doing a great job. I should try harder._ Kirika thought.

_When they come running over here…_

… _I'll lead them into this pit trap_ Kirika thought as he looked over at the pile of leaves where under it laid the hole. Little did Kirika know was that the screaming was from his own brother.

_Excellent._

"Hm? I think I hear them," Kirika said out loud to nobody in particular, but himself, smiling.

Suddenly…

_**WHICH WAY'S THE FRONT?!**_ Naraku yelled out, frustrated, scaring the hell out of Kirika making her fall right into the trap hidden under the leaves.

"YIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Kirika yelled as she fell down to the pit of the hole.

"YAAAAAH!" Naraku yelled, scared of what was happing outside of the blanket he was hidden under.

"YAAAH!" Naraku continued yelling.

"Rats I've lost them. Where did they go?" Naraku said as he finally got out of the blanket and calmed down.

"Huh?" he said looking towards the trap.

_Help meeee_ a voice echoed inside.

Naraku's mouth dropped open…

"AAAAAH!" a voice yelled.

"What in the bloody heck are they doing?" Kouga asked.

"Something fun, I think," Sango said.

_Huff…_

"… Huh?" Kagome wondered.

"Uh-oh," Kagome said.

"Dareshou-kun! Hey, where are you?" Kagome called out.

"Dareshou-kun! No, no, no, no, no!" she said to herself, staring up at the night sky with the full moon.

_I… I'm so scared!_ Kagome thought to herself.

"But I still haven't gotten my swimsuit back. I wonder if the thief is wondering around here," she told herself, wrapping herself around the white blanket she found. (Naraku threw it away, Kagome found it, and they passed each other, and Kagome went back.)

_Mm!_ _What am I gonna do?!_

"Dareshou-kuuuuun!"

_Rustle…_

__

"Kagome! Are you ok?!" Inuyasha said, jumping out of the side with small bruises.

__

"Kagome!" he said smiling.

"Cripes, don't scare me like that! I told you not to get separated—it's dangerous out here!" he said hugging her.

"Dareshou-kun…" she said, tears brimming on the corners of her eyes as he was about to let the hug go when…

_**I WAS SO SCARED!**_ Kagome said, latching onto him as if he were her life line. (Maybe he is, hmm? Lol)

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he said hugging her back once more.

"D-don't be. I'm the one who—" Kagome was about to say when…

__

Suddenly, he put her behind him as a rustle was heard.

"Eek!" Kagome yelled hiding behind him.

"What was that?!" he said looking over at the bushes.

"There you are, sillies!" Sango said as she and Kouga popped out of the bushes smiling while Kouga sweat dropped.

"Sango-chan! Micchi!" Kagome said.

"We've been chasing you guys for a while. You looked like you were having a blast!" Sango said.

"You shoot around like a rocket powered by sugar, Higurashi-san," Kouga said leaning forward and sweating some more. (Hey! That reminds me, when did Kouga become so formal??? Since I made him so, so HA! IN YOUR FACE! MUWAHAHA! Lol)

"Watch your back—the perv is still at large!" Kagome said.

"That's why we're here. We thought it was safer to bring you back," Sango said when suddenly…

THUMP!

"Senpai?!" Kagome said.

"Mr. glasses man! (Mr. Glasses Man is Naraku who always seems to be wearing glasses cause she doesn't use his real name lol)" Kagome said again.

"What are **you** doing here?!" Kagome asked them.

"You mean you weren't all playing?" Sango said.

"No—this is the first time I've seen them!" Kagome said.

"I see. O, well." Sango said grabbing something out of her bag.

"Look what I brought!" Sango said happily.

"Wowie!" Kagome said, awed at the homemade grilled food Sango cooked.

"I thought we could have a cook-out," Sango said. "Here you go," Sango said, handing came a paper plate with a stick with a variety of food stuck on the stick.

"You can't visit the ocean without having a BBQ!" Sango said. "I didn't expect Mr. glasses man…

… But the more the merrier!" Sango said happily. (Sango momentarily forgot the name of Naraku who always wears glasses so she used Kagome-chan's nickname for Naraku.)

Suddenly, Inuyasha and Kagome caught each others eyes. Inuyasha smiled kindly at her while she looked away and blushed holding her cheeks with her hands. _Oh boy_

"You know you got some bug bites, Inuyasha-chan," Sango said innocently while Inuyasha yelled a "WHAT?!" while putting his arm in front of his face at the new info that sank into his brain.

"Big brother," Kirika said. "They still have their guards down."

"However…" Naraku said, doing a little "heh".

"I suppose I can let them slide. **This** time." He said, happy he got food in the process atleast.

"By the way, Kagome…Did you ever find your swimsuit?" Sango asked her eating her own BBQ plate.

"Nah," Kagome said.

"We never met up with the lech, so…" she said before her eye caught something in Naraku's front left jean pocket that was facing her way.

"…Hm?"

(Imagine Naraku in wearing clear see glasses, a button up t-shirt with a checkered pattern with pineapples on it eating a BBQ stick variety thingy with a paper plate in his hand with another variety BBQ stick thingy with jeans and someone's bikini top hanging out of the front left pocket that was facing Kagome. Don't forget the arrow pointing to the bikini! Lol)

__

_**AH!**_

_**YYYYOOOOOUUU!!!! (Kagome)**_

…_**! Er, wait! I can explain! (Naraku sweating a lot)**_

_**Sigh. (sweat drop) (everyone but the two)**_

The End!

Hope you enjoyed this humor/action/adventure Inuyasha fic!

© KuroInuYoukai (It was supposed to be KuroInuTaiYoukai but the picture I made didn't have Tai and by the time I had Tai in my pen name, I already finished it, and I wasn't going to do it all over again!)

P.S. This is a side story before the real looong story, The Rapist, The Victim, The Child starts off!

Title: The Rapist, The Victim, The Child

Summary: She was raped by him, had a child, met up in college, fell for each other, and found out he was the rapist. Sequel too! Or maybe? Depends if you people like it or not.

Another story after that!

Title: Sibling Ai

Summary: Their parents knew of the marriage, but they're getting married to each other! How to stop their parents marriage is out of their knowledge. Maybe this is a… Nah… It can't be… Can it?

Pages total: 13

Changes: Ring – Shikon no Kakera (Shikon Fragment)


End file.
